The Darkness Arises
by servine
Summary: This takes plays six months after the game Okami and Okamiden. Something threatens Nippon, but what is it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**A middle aged man walked up to the resting places of two out of the three, most vile monsters in all of Nippon. This man was very stupid and he didn't really understand why these two were so bad, but the man was half demon, so what would you expect. The two monsters were calling every demon in the whole world to help with this ceremony. There were seventeen maidens that were required for the ceremony to take place.**_

_**One by once the maidens were stabbed and there blood drained onto the ceremonial blankets. One demon brought something from each element, fire, water, earth, an electric rod, snake venom, it was dark as well (shadow element) and there was a strong wind blowing as well (wind element), he also brought a lantern (light element). The demons danced around the elemental offerings, until they begun to glow with a blackened light. The offerings flew up into the air and the summoning was complete. The huge, vile creature stood in hatred for the demons, but he knew he had to get back his watcher and best friend back. The creature let out a loud terrible roar and then spat out blistering hot flames at the dead bodies of the maidens. Little blue balls swirled in one area of the sky, but there was only seventeen though.**_

"_**Why is there only seventeen?" asked the beast.**_

"_**Sorry my lord, but the eighteen got away." said a demon.**_

_**The beast let out an angry and frustrated roar.**_

"_**Then find her! What are you all? A bunch of gormless idiots?"**_

"_**Yes master." said the demons.**_

_**The demons found the eighteenth maiden in twenty minutes. She was hiding in a small cave, that was still near the Moon Cave. One of the Red Imps stabbed the young maiden in the side and as her crimson blood leaked out of her gorgeous body, the scenery around the Moon Cave became cursed and poisoned. The beast spat fire for the last time on the single maiden and her spirit went like the others and they all finally begun to glow a misty blueish colour and another creature was summoned.**_

"_**Finally." said the second beast.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Many months later …. _

The air was heavy upon the Kamiki Village and the place was quieter than a mouse. Normally the village is full of happiness and innocence, but the village has an evil cloud over it. The sky was very dark and it swirled with black poisoned clouds. This village, this world needed the help of the Gods again. Yes again, for the third time. First with Shiranui (really me), then the eight headed douche bag arose again, so I had to kill him, again. Now some other random evil threatens Nippon and I'm the one that has to save it, again.

The wood sprite, Sakuya sat on a sacred prayer mat, that could only be used by special people in great emergencies.

"O great and powerful Amaterasu, will you shine your divine light like a beacon of hope for the people on this world and banish the evil that lurks. I summon thee, Okami Amaterasu onto this world from the Celestial Plains, come forth with your God almighty beauty and power." she chanted into the sky.

There was a bright white light that shone in front of Sakuya and I appeared from the holy light.

_'What's up Sakuya?'_

"I believe that an evil threatens Nippon."

_'How do you know this?'_

"Remember Oki?"

_'Yes.'_

"I saw him a few weeks back."

_'And?'_

"Well you know that seeing one of the Onia tribe down here means that there's great evil stirring somewhere in Nippon."

_'Great.'_

"And looked who I found."

_'Who?'_

She pulled out a little green bug type thing, which is known as a Poncle.

"Hey ya Ammy!" he said.

_'Issun! Good to see you again.'_

"And you too, so how 'ave ya bin."

_'All good, the Celestial Plains have been cleaned up from what happened with Orochi attacking the plain.'_

"So ya got your home back?" he said.

_'Yes.'_

"You've changed Ammy." he said.

_'This is what I look like at full pelt.'_

"You look like Shiranui."

_'I know, Issun, did Sakuya tell you that she saw Oki around Kamiki?'_

"What? Oki? 'Round here?" he sounded distressed.

"It's true Issun. A couple of villages have see a dark blue wolf patrolling the village borders. One said that he was watching or waiting for something." she said.

"Right, I hope that I don't see him." he said.

_'That's not nice, Oki is a good wolf-human thing.'_

"He may be a good person, but he nearly got himself killed by Orochi and set us one hundred years into the past before, Nagi and Shiranui defeated him."

_'You know that me and Shiranui are the same wolf?'_

"Yes I know." he said.

"I must warn you Amaterasu, you don't have all of your powers." she explained.

_'Then how come I look like Shiranui?'_

"Because people still believe in you, so this is your Holy Form or something like that." she said.

_'So what powers have I lost?'_

"From your thirteen-"

_'Fifteen! There's fifteen brush strokes.'_

"Fine. From your fifteen brush strokes you have lost are; Power Slash, Cherry Bomb, Water Lilly, Vine, Crescent, Inferno, Veil Of Mist and Thunderstorm. You still have; Sunrise, Rejuvenation, Bloom, Waterspout, Galestorm, Catwalk and Blizzard." she finished her explanation.

_'So I have to conciliate all of those Gods again?'_

"Yes Amaterasu, yes you do." she said with a smile.

_'Damn it!'_

With out another word, Sakuya left me and Issun to find this evil that was apparently a threat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wondered back into the cave of Nagi, where I found Tachigami the first time I was here. The was huge and there was a massive hole in the cave roof, letting in light and the lovely summer breeze. That blew my fur and made it glisten, but the cave was filled with the constant and annoying sound of water dripping from the cave teeth. When I arrived it wasn't night, so no conciliation would appear. Issun begun to bounce on my head, like he always does.

_'If only I had Crescent.'_

"What's eating you, furball?"

'If I knew Crescent we wouldn't have to wait for night to come.'

"I'm sure that we could do something while we wait."

_'Suppose.'_

We left the cave of Nagi and to pass the time I thought of taking a trip to the Kamiki Village.

The village still had the poison clouds blocking the sunshine, which was stopping the village's natural beauty to bloom. The village was lifeless, no one was outside. Not even the little boy, Mushi and his dog Hayabusa. Which is one of the eight Canine Warriors, Chu. There was a faint sound in the air, I looked around and I saw him on top of Mr. Orange's house.

"It's you!"

The sound that I heard was a flute, it was Waka. One of people, like me, that's from the Celestial Plain. After the great evil, Yami was defeated, we returned back to the Celestial Plain with all of the brush stroke Gods.

Waka was always light on his feet. He jumped into the air and majestically flew down of off the roof by the aid of his long, blond hair. But what was Waka doing here.

"What do you want you half-bit profit." Issun was fuming with angry, Waka was the last person that he wanted to see.

"How have you been, Amaterasu?" he asked.

Issun began to become more angry, "Are you ignoring me? Pretty boy."

"No I'm not my little bouncing friend. I wanted to speak with Amaterasu if you don't mind."

"MIND!" said Issun, who was as angry as he could ever be.

_'Issun calm down.'_

"CALM DOWN." I think I saw him puff out some smoke like a train, "How could I calm down? When that arse hole ravels me back up again."

_'Just try.'_

"Fine."

"Good," Waka began, "Now Amaterasu, I'm sure you're aware of the darkness that surround this one beautiful village."

_'Yes I can see that, you prat.'_

"Wow! Now that was uncalled for, but you do have a point. I mean just look at the sky and you would know something is up." Waka paused, "How about a little prophecy?"

I forgot to mention that Waka can see into the future, so he's a very good person to keep your friendship with.

"_**Wait for the moon and gain something old, then make the sun shine and the village will be back.**_" he said as he flew away on his hair.

_'Right.'_

Now I just had to wait until night time, I think a nap should do the trick.

When I woke up, there was no change in the sky. So I dashed back into the cave of Nagi, but there was still no stars in the sky. Suddenly, the light bulb went on in my head, Divine Wind. I held my tail up to the sky and drew a loop and summoned a strong gust of wind, that blew away the poisonous clouds and revealed the stars. They begun to make a pattern that looked like a rat, but some of the stars were missing, so I pulled my ink tail to the sky once again and poked in the missing stars. The pattern came to life and the rat God, Tachigami appeared.

"I believe you have lost your Power Slash, O great mother to us all, Amaterasu." the rat said.

_'Yes I have Tachigami, could you restore this power back to me because is has been so helpful in the past.'_

"_**Of course it has 'cuz it came from my power and I'm awesome."**_

_'No I'm way more awesome than you.'_

"_**Yer I guess your right."**_

_'Now restore my power please.'_

"_**Yes mam."**_

The rat begun to glow with an intense light as my power began to return to me. After a couple of minutes I felt the presents of the Power Slash.

"_**Your power has been restored back to you, Amaterasu."**_

The white rat with red swirly patterns on it vanished in stardust and I ran back to the village to restore it back to its former glory.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I bolted back to the village, that was in desperate need of the darkness being lifted off of it. I drew a circle in the darkened sky, that summoned the sun to come back and the sun chased the darkness away. The sunshine made the village come back into the light of life that was ahead. Now my work was done here in the Kamiki village. The beauty of the village had been restored back to the village, so I ran on to the Shinshu Field where there maybe more evil dwelling, but before I left there was another conciliation. I rejuvenated the missing stars and the pattern came to life. This time it was a little monkey with pipes, known as Hasugami. One of the Hanagami trio of the brush stroke group called greenspout.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I have got the message that you have lost the power of Water Lilly."

_'Oh yes and I would like that power back if you don't mind.'_

"Why would I mind?"

_'I thought you didn't like me, or is that the one with the symbols?'_

"More than likely. Now I will grant you your power back."

The monkey begun to glow, just like the rat did and I felt Water Lilly's power surge through me. The monkey went back to being a pattern in the sky and now I could continue onto Shinshu Field

Strangely, Shinshu Field wasn't affected by the same darkness that was affecting Kamiki, but in fact there was no sign of any evil present in the humongous area. The field was quiet and still, but I sensed a bizarre creature.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a humongous roar coming from the Agenta Forest. It was weird I've heard that roar before.

"What was that, Ammy?" I felt Issun shaking on my head.

_'A big foe.'_

"Oh … Where to now then Ammy?"

_'To where we found Cherry Bomb.'_

"But we found that brush stroke in Shinshu Field, which is where we are now."

_'No, I didn't know you were the new Sherlock!'_

"Sorry! Miss bossy!" Issun replied, "Where are all the stars gone?"

He was right, how are we supposed to make a conciliation without any stars? And we can't do what I did last time, I don't think Galestorm will cut it. I walked over to the Guardian Sappling, that was already in bloom, but the river that surrounded it had dried up.

There was a woman blindly looking and puzzling where all of the water had disappeared.

"Hey babe! What 'appened?" said Issun.

"There was a giant heat wave a few days ago and now the river had dried up." said the woman, "Hi Snowy." she stroked my head.

_'Hi Kushi.'_ I barked the syllables.

"If it's not a bother could you help me out?" she said.

"Sure sweetheart, what do ya doin'?" said Issun.

I begun to sniff on the ground were the river had dried up. I smelt an area of purity from the ground, so I started to dig at the area.

I dug down quite deep, before hitting a massive guiser of spring water. The water filled up the river very quickly. Now the Kamiki village could be supplied with fresh water. I swam back onto the back and Kushi began to stroke me.

"Thank you, Snowy. Now I can take my bath." she said.

I walked off after the word 'bath.'

Coming out from the discoloured sky, little bright lights appeared, they looked like little white snowdrops in the dark obits.

"Ammy, look the stars are back!"

_'No, I didn't see that.' _

"Whatever."

The patterned stars begun to shine like diamonds and I poked in the missing stars to force the God of explosions, Bakugami or Bacon as I call him to appear.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. You have returned onto this plain in your most noblest form. What seems to be the problem? O, great and beautiful wolf."

_'Well Bacon er … Bakugami, I have lost your Cherry Bomb brush stroke.'_

"Oh … Well I shall give you back that power."

I felt the presents of the old ability, Cherry Bomb run through me.

"Hang on, did you just call me Bacon?"

_'No.'_

"Right."

_'Goodbye, Bacon.'_

I thought I heard him say some kind of come back, but the summoning stopped and he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were strange ominous clouds coming from Agata Forest and there was an evil presents coming from the forest, with using Water Lilly on the river leading to the forest. I went through the hole that I blow up using Cherry Bomb the last time I was here.

I was not corrected, the forest wasn't ran over by the curse zone like last time. It was still peaceful. I know that there was some evil lurking somewhere in the forest, so I strolled back into the Tsuta Ruins and hoped that maybe I was wrong.

Inside there was no poisonous water, like there was before. Even the little hills to get into were I learned Vine was still there. I jumped across the little pieces of land and went into the hole in the tree trunk.

I found a flying pink flower and lots of little springs. Everything was how I left them, but why do I sense evil in the ruins.

_'What's going on?'_ I barked to the night sky.

Suddenly, another conciliation appeared. I drew in the missing stars and Hanagami, the God of Vines appeared.

"O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. There is a strange evil in these ruins."  
_'I knew it!'_

"_**Don't get excited. You will need the brush stroke, Vine. To kill it."**_

_'Ok.'_

He smashed his symbols together and I felt the ability, Vine came back to me.

The conciliation stopped and Issun began to speak, who had been very quiet and I had forgotten he was on my head.

"What evil do you think is here?"

_'Don't know, but I have my guesses.'_

"And they are?"

_'Big spider.'_

"Not her again. I think I have developed arachnophobia."

_'I understand, she is one big momma, but try to keep yourself together.'_

"By correcting you?"

_'Sure, why not?'_

"It's one big mother, not momma. Your not American."

_'Whatever, but one big mother doesn't fit.'_

"Your right it don't."

I walked out of were we were and I jumped back to the entrance, using the little hills. There was another pink flower that I drew a line from the flower and drew down, until it reached me. Then I let go and the plant dragged me up to it. This was the brush stroke, Vine. I did this multiple times until I got to the top of the tree trunk. There was already a hole at the top, so I fell down it.

I fell right onto a battlefield. I looked around and then the ground began to shake. That was when I saw her. She was huge, had eight legs, big backside, ugly and freaked Issun out. He was trembling on top of my head. She crawled along the walls in a lizard fashion. Suddenly, she leaped away from the wall and onto were I was, the ground vibrated, like an Earthquake. She stared at me, but her face had triple the amount of eyes I had.

"If it isn't the little God from last time." her voice was deep and masculine.

"I thought Ammy killed you?" Issun shouted at the top of his tiny lungs.

"I was brought back just like my polar opposite."

"Polar Opposite?" Issun was puzzling over what she meant.

"Bug, fire. It's a saying. You'll get it later, when your dead." she said thrusting one of her legs to hit me, but I was to quick and moved out of the way.

"Lets begin, shall we?"

I barked at her and the fight began.

Her sheer size was a massive advantage, but I can dodge her attacks very easily. She spat webs to try and get me to stay still, but that didn't work. There was flying pink flower's scattered around where we were fighting. I drew a line from one of the flower's to one of the hook's on her backside. I did this twice over, until the vines from the flower's ripped open her arse, revealing eight eye balls. I swapped my Divine Instrument, Solar Flare to the one Rosary Instruments, Tundra Beads. Which can be a ice source for the brush stroke Blizzard, like Solar Flare is a fire source for Inferno. I grabbed the beads and used them like a whip and hit the eyes as hard and as fast as I could, before the vines lost their grip and her arse went back to looking like a bud. Her backside recitated back into a bud shape, but I moved out of the was before it did. I managed to destroy four of the eight eye balls.

I used the Vine brush stroke another three more times, so her backside would reveal the rest of those eyes. I hit the four of them at the same time and after about fifty hits the spider was defeated and the ugly spider's behind transformed into a big beautiful, pink flower, but the celebration was short lived. The ground trembled again and another foe emerged from the darkness. The all of the pink flowers lit with a hot fire and there was a light breeze that blew the fire into the middle, where the big flower was. The beautiful flower lit a light in a fiery blaze of horror because what came out of the fire was the real horror …


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What arose from the misty blaze was a foe that I have fort before, just like the Spider Queen. He was bigger than the Spider Queen, I think. (Everything that's bigger than me looks the same size, when your four-legged.) Its body was enclosed in a thick amour and engulfed in a scorching blaze. He was on four legs, but the also held two giant longsword in his arms. This is the Crimson Helm, the Spider Queen's 'polar opposite' and he meant business.

I know that the Spider Queen didn't touch me, but I was exhausted from using Vine without a break in between each stroke. The Crimson Helm knew that I was tired and weakened. He tried to spit a blazing fire at me, but I did a small ink loop and summoned a Galestorm to counter act his fire.

Suddenly, all of my powers disappeared. I had strained my abilities and now I just looked like a normal white wolf. It wouldn't take too long from my powers to return, but it's the delay that of a few minuets might get me killed. I'm in trouble. I'm fatigued and I have no powers. I will have to dodge every attack that he's going to throw at me.

He started the attempts to kill me, with slash from his fiery sword. I tried to attack his armour, but it was hot and it singed my fur. I still continued to hit this steel covered monster.

After about sixty hits the armour fell from the monster, revealing a blazing skeleton. There was no way that I was going to get rid of the fire surrounding the beast. I think that I'm doomed.

Out from the darkest pits of the cave, I heard a faint howl and then lots of ice shards hit the Crimson Helm and the freezing ice melted into water. The boiling fire was put out and a black shadow attacked. It hit the skeleton at a tremendous speed and it did a lot damage to the Crimson Helm. When I saw the black figure I was shocked. It was Oki. I could not believe what I was seeing.

The armour returned back to the Crimson Helm's body and hit lit ablaze once again.

In quick light that was the same colour as fire, my power returned to me. I whipped the giant beast and Oki hit the monster at full pelt. The amour fell to the ground with a clanging sound, revealing the skeleton for the last time. I summoned a Galestorm to blow away his fire and then I slashed him with Power Slash, also with whips in between. The beast fell to the floor, with its skeleton slowly burning away to itself. But what Oki had on him back alarmed me the most, not the monster the little white and red patterned puppy.

_'Chibiterasu!'_

_**'Mum.'**_

"Hey ya Chibi, how 'ave ya bin?"

_'Great! And it's awesome to see you and mum in action.'_

Oki transformed back into his human form and stroked me and Chibiterasu.

"I thought this little puppy was yours, Amaterasu." said Oki

"Hang on! But who did you … ?" said Issun.

_'None of your business.' _I barked viciously.

"Ok Ammy no need to get upset. I was only wonderin'"

Suddenly, the reunion was cut short because the cave was beginning to shake. I grabbed Chibiterasu round the scruff of his neck and ran. With Issun on my head and Oki by my side. We made it out of the ruins, but when I turned around there was a giant eight-headed shadow arose from the battlefield. I hid Chibiterasu in a bush, so he wouldn't be seen. One of the heads roared into the sky and the clouds began to darken.

_'Thunderstorm .' _ I thought.

I crept back into the bush where Chibiterasu hid. He was so cute and asleep. Softly shaking him with my paw he awoke.

_**'What?'**_

_'Come out here and use Thunderstorm, please.'_

_**'Can't you do it?'**_

'_When I came back onto this plain I lost some of my brush strokes.'_

_**'Ok.'**_

Chibiterasu same and walked along the side of me, so the shadow couldn't see him. There was a flash of lightning and Chibiterasu drew a line from the lightning to the blackened shadow. It got electrocuted and disappeared, like a misty fog. The clouds went from the sky and the forest's beauty was returned.

"Nice one, Chibi. But what was that?"

_**'Looks like evil will never rest, until we're all dead.'**_

_'What? I can not believe I am hearing this from a puppy.'_

"But he my be right Amaterasu." said Oki looking up to the once darker sky.

"I will say again, what was that?" said Issun bouncing on my head.

"The dreaded serpent." said a voice.

Waka flew down on his hair and gracefully hit the ground without a sound.

_**'The dreaded serpent?'**_

"Orochi has returned my little friend."

Waka gazed off into the forest breeze, as if the wind was telling him something.

"I think I will shed a light on this whole father problem." he said mysteriously.

"The father is Oki."

* * *

**thinking of doing a crossover of Changeling and Twilight. Should I make Caliban love Victoria. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes, Oki was Chibiterasu's father. It happened so fast and it was the last thing I did for him, before I defeated Yami. But that shadowy figure looked like Orochi, so that eight-headed serpent had returned for the third time.

_'I'm getting sick of this douche bag threatening Nippon all the time. Can't we just have a break from him?'_

"Its not just Orochi that has returned. Somehow the giant female false god is back." said Oki looking into the once blackened sky.

"Ninetails?" said Issun.

_**'Ninetails is female? But she refers herself to a Lord.'**_

"That's so Orochi and Yami get confused, but all of the spirits that she has consumed to have nine tails were a beautiful maidens and she can only engulf maidens." said Waka.

_**'Cool.'**_

_'Yes, cool.'_

"Now make like a tree and leave, you half-bit profit." Issun was fuming again.

"Fine I will leave, but I will leave you with a little prophecy. _**Little ones can be very handy.**_ Goodbye Amaterasu." Waka flew away on his hair like a butterfly.

"Did anyone understand what he said?" said Oki.

_'No, we will have to figure it out. Like we all ways have to.'_

"'Little ones.' You don't think he was talking about Chibi do you, Ammy?" said Oki stroking my fur.

_'Maybe, you might be onto something Oki.'_

_**'So he's saying that I'm useful.'**_

_'Well, I'm not too sure about that one.'_

_**'Mother!'**_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a dog coming from the Deep Obits. I dashed over there and the Chibi followed, but Oki ran back off into the mountains. He maybe returning to his village to warn the other members of the Onia tribe about the threat that is going to arise. It was Ume, Kokari's pinky coloured dog.

"HELP! MY DOG HS FALLEN INTO THE DEEP OBITS AND I CAN'T SWIM!" shouted Kokari.

I jumped into the obits and swam towards the drowning dog, when I pulled the dog out of the water there was a chain attached to Ume's ankle. On the other end of the chain was a heavy weight.

"What the hell!?" said Issun.

"A monster did this to Ume, but it ran off into the mountains and I haven't seen it since."

"Kokari, how long had Ume been into water?" Issun was concerned.

"An hour." he said with the hit of sadness in his voice.

"Don't cry your a man now, Ume's safe ok."

"Let's go Ume." said Kokari.

The old and tired Ume lopped behind Kokari.

_'I'm to old for his game.'_ Ume said.

Suddenly, the patterned stars appeared in the sky above the obits. I drew in the missing stars and the pattern came to life, as the rabbit Yumigami.

"O great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I understand that I need to reteach you the brush skill of Crescent. I shall give you back this power, but only if you keep your watchful and almighty eye on Oki."

_'Why?'_

"You remember what happened last time with the two demon owls. Your past self nearly died."

_'True.'_

"Keep watch."

_'You just don't trust Oki.'_

"Well of course I don't, he's the reason why Chibiterasu is here."

_'You blame him for my little Chibi. I have everything to do with it you know.'_

"Yer, I know. Just take the Crescent ability before I beat you with my hammer."

I felt the power of the moon go through me and I had the power to turn day into night with a backwards C.

I now understood what evil faced me. The fact that Oki came all the way down from the mountains proves that Nippon is once again in danger. A Oina tribal member, would only come down from the Kamui if evil was threatening another region. They don't appear when Orochi arose because the tribe members were dealing with the twin demons, Nechku and Lechku. The Oina tribe members can sense when something bad is going to happen, long before it does. They say 'it's a gut feeling.' Most of them say this, even their leader, Samickle.(google his name) So Oki knew that the Spider Queen and the Crimson Helm were lurking in the ruins and he came to help. He knew that I didn't need his help fighting the Spider Queen, but I find it strange that he came into help at the moment I lost my power, with little Chibi and I still don't know why he had Chibi with him. My little puppy should have came back to the Celestial Plain after his little adventure, but no he didn't. I suppose after he banish the evil that was on the mortal plain, he most likely fell in love with its natural beauty.

Poor little Chibi had only just realised that Oki left and he began to get a bit worried.

_**'Has father gone back up to the mountains.'**_

_'Yes.'_

_**'Well that reunion was short lived.'**_

_'He'll come back, he always does.'_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I know what I had to do now and I'm aware of the evil that was arising. Orochi and Ninetails. They have never teamed up before, but why. Maybe to bring back their master, Yami. After what I went through last time fighting him, I don't think I would survive battling against him a second time. I may be a Goddess and all, but Yami's power surpasses even my power. No God could face him without a giant struggle, also the fact that he takes away your power is another issue.

"What's the plan then boss?" asked Issun bouncing.

_'Kill Orochi, then Ninetails and stop Yami from coming back.'_

"So its to the Moon Cave then? Are you sure that little Chibi can handle this?"

_**'What?! Who do you think I am Issun. I'm the son of Amaterasu, the great God of every being here. I think I can handle a eight-headed serpent.'**_

_'You take out four and I take out four?'_

_**'Deal mum.'**_

As we ran down to the Moon Cave from Shinshu field a thought came to my mind. Ever since Waka brought the Ark of Yamato to the Celestial Plain, there has always been evil dwelling in Nippon. Even after I disposed of Yami and returned. There will still always be evil as long as there is a good force to counteract that evil.

Suddenly, a bizarre mist appeared and it broke my concentration.

The sky quickly little up with patterned stars, but one was missing. I drew in the missing star and the picture came to live. Revealing the God of mist, the sheep, Kasugami. This massive sheep is always drunk of sake, all the time. I don't this this sheep will ever stop drinking.

_**'Oh great mother to all, Amaterasu. Why *hiccup* have you come and**_ *hiccup* _**summoned me.'**_

_'Well you great massive sheep, I have lost the Veil Of Mist power. May you return my power back to me.'_

_**'**_*hiccup* _**Sure.'**_

The kind sheep, who may have been sober for the first in his life, gave me back my power of slowing down time.

The entrance to the Moon Cave was dark and dreary. Poor little Chibi was scared on the inside, but he was ready for whatever faced him. The stairs leading to Orochi's lair had been fixed, so we didn't need to mingle with Orochi's Imps to get to his lair.

The battle field was quiet and lacked any evil presents inside of his lair, but the floor began to shack and crack.

Bursting through the gaps were the eight-heads of Orochi. The throw out a tremendous roar into the night sky. This is going to be a little bit tricky. Without Susano there's going to be nobody to chop off the heads and deliver the final blow to the dragon. I guess we will have to try our hardest, I'm sure a Power Slash should do the trick.

"Why have returned to my lair of solitude, Amaterasu?" said the fire head proudly.

_'Because you deserve to stay in the fiery hell of were once you came and so you shall stay.'_

"Cocky and annoyed. Oh and you have a little one.'" said the poison head.

The electric head had a confused look on his face, but he's always confused.

_**'Are we here to fight or chitchat?'**_

All of the heads growled and roared in anger.

Whist the bell on Orochi body wasn't lit in a scorching flame, we only needed to knock three heads unconscious to reach up to the bell and Power Slash it. Well that's what we need to do, Orochi may see what we're trying to do and stop us. I started of with the flame head, while Chibi tried to take down the electric head.

The flame head began by spitting out fire from the mouth. I used Galestorm to blow away the fire. This annoyed the head and it let out a loud roar. Quickly, I used Rejuvenation to make the eight purification sake return back into the sacred pool. I made the water come up like a vine using Waterspout, to force the head to drink the sake. I did this again and the fire head was down. Chibiterasu had knocked the electric head out and together we made the light head fall unconscious as well and the rest of them.

Suddenly, whist all of the heads were asleep, the patterned stars appeared again. Quickly, I drew in the missing stars and the stars showed the figure of the God of flames, Moegami.

_**'Oh great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I see that my fiery blaze did not stay with you.'**_

_'Yes, now can I cave you cool flames back?'_

_**'Hay! My flames are not cool. They are as hot as how the sun burns away at everything.'**_

As conciliation had ended, I realised that I left poor Chibi to Power Slash away at the bell on Orochi's body. I pitched in to help using my Power Slash and the bell lit a blaze. Orochi woke and the fight continued.

Now this is the part that I like, beating Orochi to death. We made quick work of the fire and the electric heads, so they were out of the way. I also Power Slashed the light head until he fell, whist Chibi did the same to the dark head.

Eventually, all Orochi's heads fell to the ground, but I don't how we were going to deliver the final blow to Orochi.

"I shall once again cut you to hell, vile serpent." said a voice.

"It can't be." said Issun.

But it was … Susano. Orochi raised his head to see the brave warrior.

"You shall be terminated, foul beast."

Susano held his sword up to the sky and I howled, quickly using Crescent to summon the moon. Susano's sword shone with golden light. He launched with all his might, at the electric head with his golden sword.

"Better give him some help you to." said Issun.

With the combined power of Susano, Chibi and me. We beheaded each and every one of Orochi's heads.

"Well done pops."

"Ha ha ha ha … Wait fido you got a kid. Wow, I'm calling you fido junior. Well I better be getting back to Kushi and my son."

"Wow, you had a kid too?" said Issun.

"Adopted."

"How did you know Orochi was back?"

"Kushi saw the shadow at Agata Forest. She thought that my worst nightmare made returned. I need to get going so … bye fido."

I don't think I will ever see Susano again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I looked back at the cut up remains of Orochi I could not help but wonder where he came from. I mean I defeated the serpent three times and this makes it the fourth defeat, but why is he back and who brought him back. It couldn't have been Yami, or could it. Even the thought of Yami returning sent a shiver down my spine and made my some of my fur stand on end. The battle that I had with him was just difficult, with him stealing ALL of my brush strokes.

I sighed and looked up towards the starry sky. Wait starry. What in the name of me is wrong with these guys. Deciding to consulate when I'm thinking. Why can't they all just appear in one place and give me back my power, but no they are all too stubborn to do that. Fine whatever, I think I'm just home sick and annoyed that Chibiterasu is still down here. I drew in the missing stars and the sky lit ablaze, like a firework, but less spectacular.

It was the chicken-pheonix, Moegami, God of flames and the brush technique Inferno.

_**'O, great and powerful mother to us all, Amaterasu. I love you.'**_

_'WHAT!? Please tell me your kidding?'_

_**'Yes.'**_

_'Thank me.' _I said under my breath.

_**'Ok thank you.'**_

I sighed and died a little inside, no one is that stupid.

_**'Anyway I have come to relight you inner fire that dwells within you.'**_

_'Go for it.'_

He blew a small fire towards me, the fire spun around me and my Inferno had been restored, but I think the fire singed the fur on my tail.

One Thunderstorm remains hidden in the vase country of Nippon. After that I'm back at my full power once again, but I a still thinking that Yami's return is going to happen. I can feel in, with all of my divine power and every fibre of my being.

Suddenly, a dark essence flowed from Orochi's remains. The essence swirled across the sky and crashed to the ground with a giant clunk. The darkness faded way from the figure, it was Ninetails.

"Hey it's that fox-headed wench from Oni Island. What do ya want?" Issun said bouncing like mad.

"Oh, nothing really." she spoke in a woman sounding voice, but she didn't sound like that at Oni Island, "I just came to speak to Orochi."

'Look around Ninetails he dead.'

She looked around and saw the heads lying on the ground. "Great." she sighed.

Her body shone in a blue light, most likely a warp light or something. I grabbed onto one Ninetails's tails so I could come with her. But before that, a divine light surrounded Chibiterasu. I was sending him back to the Celestial Plain. If Yami is back then I don't want Chibiterasu getting killed whilst I'm trying to kill him.

He was gone and he was safe. As for me, my fate was with Ninetails.

I lost my grip on her tails when we were warping. Her fur slipped out of my jaw. On the edge on the roof where I found her before. I could hear the found of fighting coming from the roof, I bet it's Oki. I dashed onto the top of the roof, but what I thought was not was I was expecting. Ninetails verses the God of lightning and the Thunderstorm brush technique, Gekigami. The white tiger shot a lightning bolt at the giant fox and she howled in pain of being electrocuted.

_**'O great one you have arrived.'**_

_'I thought you were all lazy Gods?'_

_**'Not me. I needed some action, so I came to Oni Island in search**_ _**of my desire and what do I find. The Demon Fox, Ninetails. The time to fight has come, oh snow furred one.' **_

"I see you have called for back-up. You can't defeat me and my three brush techniques." She roared.

'Well I have fourteen.'

"Damn." she said under her breath.

_**'Not fourteen, fifteen. I bestow up on you the power of Thunderstorm.' **_

He let out a mighty roar into the sky and filled it with giant black storm clouds. Lightning hit me and as it did I felt the final brush technique return to my body. Gekigami let one more lightning bolt lose from his bow to hit the fox, before he grabbed her by the tail and split her tails into the inner spirits that they are.

_**'Now great one!'**_

I used the Divine Instrument, Solar Flare to kill each one of Ninetails's eight souls. The last one is her's and she gets to keep it, until I send her back to wherever she came from. Gekigami helped by biting and starching a couple of them. We had kill all of her stolen souls, now only her soul was left and her true form was revealed. First of, it was ugly. Second of all, she only had one eye that she could see out of and her fur had changed colour. From white to an orangey brown, also she had lost her red divine markings.

I used Thunderstorm from on of the clouds on to her, to give her a good jolt. Then I hit her with my Solar Flare, but she pulled out the sword from her back and slashed me with it. I Counter Dodged to get out the way and continued the attack. Gekigami fired lightning bolts at her. She was down and dead.

But before she left this world she muttered something, "Yami's return is coming _*cough*_ when the sun sets in three day he will be back." she said.

Then she was gone.

_'I couldn't stop him from returning Tigger,'_

_**'Excuse me!? Did you call me Tigger?'**_

"No she didn't."

There was a giant disturbance, almost like a great force had returned.

_'Do you feel that?'_

_**'Yes. Amaterasu you know that we can not help you with this fight. You must face him alone. Only your power can stop him.'**_

"Does that mean that I can't give advise to her. Basically I just want to watch, form her head."

_**'I don't see why not. Now go great one destroy this evil, forever.'**_

Now I saw surrounded in a divine light and was teleported to where Yami dwelled.


End file.
